


Crimson skies

by Anirion



Category: Parade's End - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anirion/pseuds/Anirion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was so impressed by Parade’s end. The complicated torturous relationship between Christopher and Sylvia. 4th episode had just blown me away. For years now the biggest proof of me being effected is being inspired. So here is what Parade’s End inspired me to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson skies

 (Sylvia of Chrystopher)

 

I look into the crimson skies  
Just waiting for my love,  
The one I never treasured  
Though now he is all my heart.  
I struggle not to kill him  
Though so afraid to lose.  
Unstoppable and fragile  
Our unexpected truce,  
So desperate for kisses  
And glance he’ll put on me.  
I’m here my love and darling  
So longing I’m for thee...


End file.
